Sanctuary of Rock and Lava
Sanctuary of Rock and Lava '''is the second boss course in Shinning Stars 3. Rescuing the orb (key) from the temple grants access to the rocket in the first overworld. The doors leading to the crimson portal is directly past Tidal Township and Flaming Pie Factory, just up a hill and over some lava. To enter, Mario must have gathered at least 45 stars. This sanctuary is made up on many islands over quicksand, which eventually lead to the molten core via a ride on a unfriendly flower. '''Layout The path for most of the level consists of many grassy islands, stone pillars, or wooden bridges over a blue quicksand swamp. Some have enemies like Mr.Is on them. All of them can be long jumped over, including a path of sand blocks which eventually will disappear. At the end of the path chain, there is a grandeur arch leading to a giant room with a pit in the center. Reading the sign before enter this room warns Mario of an "evil flower"...which he is required to use as the central pit is quicksand. Look around this room for the flower at the end of a couple of pillars. Jumping on the flower will initiate a music change in addition to it slowly moving into the pit. The flower will spin and move through the tunnel while Fire Jets shooting out of green stars, Kuromames, and rotating amps will do their best to knock him off. First the flower will stop at 2 Kuromames and rise and fall a couple of times. If Mario stands on the most forward petal, they will never shoot. Eventually it will start spinning again and move past some Fire Jets. As long as Mario doesn't jump, ducking (or even standing) in the center is safe. Lastly there are a couple of Amps, which should be easy to avoid or will not do enough damage to matter. After the amps, Mario can jump out of the tunnel before the flower takes its return trip. There is a Checkpoint Flag that Mario can run into so if he dies (unless it is a game over), he will start after the autoscroller. Jump into the stone at the end of the nearby bridge to be warped to the lava section. Mario starts on a central platform with two Mr.Is. Nearby is a path of rocks leading to a "!" switch. Pressing this will spawn timed blocks from the central platform leading to a noteblock. This will boost Mario to a higher platform where Mario can stand on a raised stone to be warped to the boss room. The camera will pan in on Mario and show that the boss is the "Bully Brigade". This is a very odd version of the bully fight and is kind of a fake-out. In the center of the room are a couple of "!" boxes, along with the usual Kuromames and Amps. The boxes all have spawn bullies, besides one. The last one appears ''to have nothing, but actually, the bully just spawns very late. Incidentally, this is the only Bully Mario needs to push into the lava for the star to appear. So break the box, and just wait and walk around until it finally shows itself. There are also two 1-ups and a Spinning Heart on platforms. Once you defeat the Bully Brigade, Mario will be warped to a separate area with the now recovered Lava orb. '''Missions' Green Stars: Mario must collect 3 green stars in the biggest room of the level. Their locations are as follows in this room: # Behind a green spike # Behind a diagonal spider web # On top of a slanted pillar Once Mario collects all 3, the star appears in this room as well Silver Coins: Mario must collect at least 6 of the 8 silver coins scattered throughout the first part of the level. None are past the flower section. Remember that once you pass the sand blocks, Mario can not turn back. Their locations are as follows: # At the end of a multi-pronged green platforms # On the other end of the green platform # On a island near the green platform # Hidden in some white grass at the entrance to the flower pit room # Near a pillar on the other side of the entrance to the flower pit room # In a pit of lava in the large room # Under a sloped pillar in the large room # In front of a sloped pillar in the same room Enemies * Mr.I * Scuttlebug * Kuromame * Rotating Amp * Chuckya Trivia * This stage is very similar to the level with the same name in Rayman 2 ** The layout of hoping between islands (with bridges, ruins, ect) is used ** The flower ride is taken from the game ** The music from both the level and the flower come from this course Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Volcanic Area Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Rayman Category:Music-Paper Mario